


Bless You

by Methoxyethane



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Crack, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-08
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki was certainly NOT jumping to conclusions: he had been cursed before, you know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless You

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I needed to write something. So I did. This one's for Anime Shen: rock it, big sister.

The library was quiet. That itself was unnerving; Tamaki couldn't stand silence. It felt like an oppressive air of loneliness and impending ill-fortune slowly suffocating him in a heavy shroud of... _Quiet_. It was insufferable!

It was also strange, as the libraries in Ouran were rarely without a cacophony of student activity, but he supposed that his current company could be thanked for that. People tended leave the room when it was graced with the creepy (and often downright depressing) aura of the Black Magic Club's president.

Tamaki himself would have fled upon his arrival, but that didn't quite work as well when one enters the room _after_ the person they intend to flee from. At least, not without raising suspicion. And that was the last thing Tamaki wanted from the other student- he had been cursed once before; he knew the _horrors_ that could be inflicted by the powers of the dark arts.

Oh, why couldn't he have noticed _before_ he sat down and started his homework! Surely, he should have been able to sense the dark energies being emitted from him, especially at such a close proximity! How could he fail to notice? It's not like he was inconspicuous, wearing that massive cloak and wielding a terrifying incarnation of evil in the form of an adorable kitty-shaped hand puppet called attention to him in ways that screamed "Look at me! I'm gonna eat your soul!"

But alas, Tamaki hadn't noticed, and had sat down a mere _fifteen feet_ away from where the dark mage was reading. Fifteen feet! That's close enough throw something at a person from and not miss!

For now, there was nothing that could be done. Tamaki would just wait until an appropriate amount of time passed where he could leave without arousing suspicions. Who knows, maybe Tamaki's presence had gone unnoticed- he hadn't even been spared a glance when he arrived, so perhaps the other student had been so absorbed in reading what appeared to be ancient Russian literature to realize he was no longer alone in the library.

In that case, it was probably best not to make any sudden movements. Maybe what he was reading required immense concentration and- it certainly was dusty in there, wasn't it?

The silence that had dominated the room was abruptly broken by the sound of Tamaki's sneeze, echoing loudly in the stagnant atmosphere.

Tamaki panicked. There was no way that wouldn't have called attention to himself, and he was sure that the concentration needed to perform whatever spell or curse that was certain was being performed had been broken, and whatever dark deed that had surely been taking place was nullified, and that the hours of work that he assumed had gone into said spell had been rendered naught!

There was no way he wouldn't want retribution for such inconsideration! Tamaki could _feel_ those eyes on him, and knew that he was going to be cursed in some horrible, malevolent way!

Umehito Nekozawa turned towards him, slowly, wearing a manic grin.

"Bless you."

Tamaki ran, screaming.


End file.
